Akatsuki File Case
by Sasu-Shinigami
Summary: There is an office called Akatsuki and some genius worked there on th 13th floor. And they will tell you their story about their love, life, and career. Shonen Ai. So many pairings. Review and flames are acceptable. 1st pairing SasoDei.
1. Sasori Part 1 Past

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto.

Warning : Shonen ai, bad grammar, wrong spelling

Note : This is all Sasori POV and the story begin from a certain point then continue to the present time / now (or maybe some future!). And each character will have some parts.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**File #1**

**Name : Akasuna no Sasori**

**Age : 21 years**

**Live with (Family Member) : Sabaku no Gaara (little brother), Chiyo (grandmother)**

**Job : Professor of Art (Sculpture)**

"But,Sasori..."

She's my **ex**-girlfriend. Well, I dumped her and she kinda not accepted it. I ignored her and left.

"Girls...." I went to my class.

"Dump another girl,huh?"a blonde man said.

"She is boring." I said.

"Every girl is boring for you,un." Deidara smiled.

"Um..yeah...whatever."I said

I looked to the teacher who just came but I wasn't paid attention to him at all because I always take a quick look at him, the reason why every girls were boring for me.

"What,un?"Deidara asked as he realized I looked at him.

"Nothing..."I said quickly.

"I know! You want to borrow the notebook, right?"

"Urm,no.I already study it at home." Deidara gasped but smiled.

"As usual,Sasori."

The class finished and I went back the gate,I saw another red haired boy,waited for me.

"What are you doing here,Gaara?"

"You forget to pick me up."

"No.I go home at evening and you at the afternoon.I can't pick you up."

He stared at me.

"OK...OK....I'm sorry."

He smirked.

"By the way where's Peter?"

Peter is our driver. I had a car but my grandma won't allowed me to drive it until I graduated.

"I asked him to go home."

"Oh..... when he will come back?"

"Never."

"WHAT!"

"I said to him that I'll wait for you to pick me up and we'll use train to go home." Gaara said without feeling guilty.

I knew he will never do that because 'I love onii-chan'. I took my wallet and checked it.

"I don't have any money."

"Neither do I."

"Walk?"

Gaara remained silent and looked at the road.

"I know...it's too far away."

"Borrow money."Gaara looked at me.

_What an annoying lil bro_... "OK...Wait here."

I ran back to the school and looked around."Ah!"I said as I saw Deidara.

"Oh,hello, Still here,un?" I pointed at Gaara. "Ah..Gaara...what did he do?"

"He asked me to go home with him by train but I spent all of my pocket money and I just realized that I'm forget to charge my cellphone. "

Deidara laughed. "What an adorable little brother! You want to borrow my money,un?"

I nodded. _He isn't do this for love reason._

"Wait a second,un..."he said as he picked out his pocket.I looked at his sapphire colored eye and his pretty long blond hair. I smiled. "Nah..here it is..."he said as he gave me some coins. "The public phone is behind that wall,un."he said as he pointed a spot.

"Thanks.I'll returned it later...."

Hw just nodded and smiled.I ran to the public phone.I called Peter.

"Don't worry Sasori-sama.I'll picked you now." Peter said.

"Thanks."I said.I went to Gaara."Peter is coming now."

Gaara nodded.

"Good trick."

He grinned .5 minutes later, Peter came."How's your day,Sasori-sama?"Peter asked. I smiled and looked at Gaara. "Very good,Peter."I said. "I see. How about you,Gaara-sama?" Peter smiled. Gaara pouted.

"Where have you been?"asked my grandmother.

"I want to go home with nii-chan, Chiyo baa-chan." Gaara said innocentnly.

Grandma smiled. "You are really cute! Come here, boys. I have something for you two."Grandma said.

We both sighed but Chiyo baa-chan didn't hear it or she did? We followed her to her special room. Special for her, nightmare for us.

"Ta-da! Today's theme is...... Naughty Animal!"she said. My jaw opened really wide when heard that. "Nah, Gaara, I think.... you suit with the rabbit and Sasori with the cat."she said.

_I want to commit suicide. I want to commit suide._

"Hurry. Wear that." she said.

I changed my clothes and looked at myself on the mirror. I got cat ears, claws, and tails with a ribbon around me, some bells, and a really minim clothes. Maybe it was made from transparant silk! I always wonder, DIDN'T GRANDMA SUPPOSE TO PROTECT THEIR GRANDCHILDREN NOT TO ABUSE THEM!

"Sasori, Gaara, cute as always. Take your position, I'll take your photos!"Chiyo baa-chan said. We just nodded and sat on a couch. "Show me your naughty and attracting pose."she said.

This is the worst theme we have ever had! After did some embarassing pose, Chiyo baa-chan put the photos on the room's wall. "Chiyo-sama, Sasori-sama, Gaara-sama, the tea is ready." our maid said.

"Ah, you two can't wear that to a tea party. Wear your usual dress, OK?"Chiyo baa-chan said.

I sighed. She smiled and left us. I looked at Gaara. He just stared at our dresses. He quickly took it and wore it. I wore it too. We went to the garden and sat down on the chair.

"What do you want, Sasori-sama? Gaara-sama?" our maid asked.

"Earl tea." I said. "Sweet tea?"Gaara said. "And cookies."Chiyo baa-chan said.

"So, how is your school?"

"Boring. We have to draw something and the teacher will give us score."

"What did you draw Gaara?"

"Dead human and blood."

I giggled. Typical Gaara. I looked at Grandma's face. She was surprised, of course.

"And your score?"

"70."

Grandma just sighed and looked at me. "How about you Sasori?"

"Just the same as yesterday. Boring."

"Oh." That's the only word that came out from grandma's mouth.

Of course I won't tell my grandma about me dumped (another) girls. Not that she didn't allow me to have one but it because I didn't find any at all.

"Here is your tea Chiyo-sama, Sasori-sama, Gaara-sama." our maid said. "And here is you cookies." another maid said.

I just nodded. I sipped my tea, gazed at the ble sky, that somehow reminded me of Deidara. I quickly drank my tea.

"I got homeworks to do, grandma."

"Oh, what a pity. I really want to see you with our tea costume."

Sweatdropped.....

"That's OK. I will wear it the whole day, right grandma? After all, you make the rules."

She smiled. "Oh yeah! Why I forgot that? Thanks for remind me, Sasori."

"No problem, grandma, no problem."

_Because if I didn't tell you, you'll punish us to wear another weird costume...._

I went to my room and turned on my computer. I didn't have any homework, well I already finished it at school so..... I looked at my MSN. Oh! Deidara was on! I clicked on his name then chatted with him.

**_TheRedSand : You are on?_**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : Well, I'm here._**

**_TheRedSand : So, wadca doin?_**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : Just finish my homework. Really tired._**

**_TheRedSand : Oh._**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : How about u?_**

**_TheRedSand : Just finish my tea time._**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : *giggle*_**

**_TheRedSand : What? U already know it, right?_**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : *giggle* Yeah, but I just culdn't help but laugh. *giggle* I mean, tea time? XD_**

**_TheRedSand : :P_**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : XD_**

**_TheRedSand : ...................._**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : ............._**

**_TheRedSand : ......._**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : OK! OK! I'm just kidding, alright?_**

**_TheRedSand : That's OK XD_**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang : Uh-oh, my mom is calling. G2g now. Ciao!_**

**_TheRedSand : Bye._**

**_Art_Is_A_Bang may not reply because he/she appear to be offline._**

I stared at the monitor. He's gone. A good 3 minutes of chit-chat. I sighed. I took my unfinshed puppet and worked on it. I already made so many puppet. Gaara always mock me about it. He said that the puppets were suitable for girls toys. Then, I kicked him out from my room then locked the door even thought you could still heard he sang a little annoying song he made. It's no use to call grandma because she will say that the puppets could be our friend at tea party too. Tea party. That's what she called it rather than tea time. And a day just passed normally.....

I arrived at the school to see Deidara waited for me.

"Morning, Sasori!" he said cheerfully.

I smiled. "Morning, Dei. So, why your mom called you?"

"To babysit Ino, un."

We walked to the class when Deidara looked at the school notice board.

"Valentine Festival, un?"

"Seem so."

"Valentine is just 1 more week, Sasori!"

"Yup."

"So, you will give chocolate to who, un?"

I looked at him. _To you....._ "I dunno. How about you?"

He blushed. "Well...."

What? So, Dei had a crush now! My heart was broken but I had to smile. "Well, good luck then. She must be so lucky to have one like you."

He blushed even more. "Y..You think so, un? That this person will accept me?"

"Of course."

He remained silent but his face became really red and I knew that he was really happy.

I looked at him sadly. _Yes Dei, she is really lucky to have you.... _We arrived on the class and sat on the chair. _Then, the puppets I made are...useless...._ I wanted to give him a Valentine Present for our friendship but well...I thought more when I started to make it.....

"Sasori, are you alright,un? You kept daydreaming."

"Yes , of course I'm alright. What did you just say before?"

Deidara loked at me. "Nothing, un. Nothing."he said.

I went home with np roubles and did the photo session.

"Sasori, are you alright, dear? You seem to be......sad." grandma said.

"I..I'm fine. Really... Urgh.. I still have many homeworks to do. I skipped today's tea time, OK, grandma?"

She just looked at me then smiled. "That's OK, dear."

"Thanks, grandma." I smiled.

I looked at the unfinished puppets at my desk. Should I throw them? No no no no no! I must give him then just gave the friendship reason. The puppets were me and him. I decided to took a nap. I awake because my cell phone's ringing. I lazily picked it. It was Deidara!

"Sasori? Where have you been? Why you are not on?"

"Easy, Dei. I'm just taking a nap."

"A nap? How unusal of you, un."

"I'm really tired. That's all."

"Tired? It musn't be from studying or doing homeworks, un."

"Because of Gaara. He kept made us busy by urm...hide my room's key!"

I lied... to Deidara.

"OK, then. I don't want to interrupt you. Just continue your nap, un."

"Thanks, Dei. Bye."

"Bye, un."

I sighed then closed my eyes again.

It's Valentine Days. I brought my present at my bag. I saw Deidara waited for me at the front gate. I smiled.

"Bring the present, Dei?"

He blushed. "Y..yes, un."

"So, when will you do it?"

"Err... when the festival end, un."

"Oh."

The school became really.....Valentine. There were hearts, balloon, and pink everywhere. Many couples gave their present, hugged each other, or something like that.

"So where is the lucky person?"

Deidara remained silent buty I could see his face became redder.

We spent the time together. He challenged me at the Shooting Game and I won. I got a Panda doll then I gave it to Deidara. "Here, for you. Maybe you can give it to your crush or just to Ino. I didn't need it, after all."

"Thanks, Sasori!" He smiled.

We still did some of the game and in a short time we got so many presents. We were tired so we sat at the chair at the school's garden. I looked at my watch.

"Hey, Dei! It's almost time."

"R..R..Really? OK then..."

He ran to the school. I smiled sadly. Ah, I hope he's happy. I wated for 10 minutes but there were no sign of him. _At least, you could talk to me first before you go out with her. _I decided to go home when I saw Deidara walked toward me.

"Dei, is she....."

He looked at me then quickly picked out something from his bag. 3 clay birds?

"Fire it,un.'

"What?"

"You have matches, un?"

"No. Of course I didn't."

He took a box of matches and gave it to me.

"Lit the thread with it, un."

I litted it and it exploded, just like a firework. I could see word from the explosion.

I and a heart and a U

Wait a sec! I...love...u? I looked at Deidara and his face became red. _Is this mean that....._

"Deidara..."

"Sasori, un. I know this is idiot and....and..."

Oh my god! I wanted to scream happily!

"Deidara, I got something for you too." I took my puppets then I made a show....

I picked Sasori puppet then I made it walked to Deidara puppet then I made a cute voice as cute as I can

"I love you too, Deidara."

He blushed. "Really?"

I smiled. "Of course."

He hugged me and I hugged him too.

"I LOVE YOU DANNA!"

"D..D..Danna?" My face became red.

"It's a lovely nick name for you, I think. Is that bad,un?"

"No, Dei...It just...cute." I said. Well, Danna means ...hubby, right? And I just smiled.


	2. Sasori Part 2A Present

Disclaimer : I dun own Naruto.

Warning : Shonen ai and cursing word and bad grammar and wrong spelling XD

Note : This is Part 2, Present... The Present Part 1 XD Or for short, Part 2A The underline world is Zetsu's black side and normal is the white side.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Danna?"

"Yeah?"

"How about if we take a photo first, un?"

"Of course."

We took our photograph with my cell phone.

"Send to me later, un. I want to make it as my wallpaper, un!"

"Of course, Dei."

"Ah, in 10 minutes we will graduated, un."

"Yup. The boring college has finish."

Deidara laughed. We already became a couple for 4 years. We went to the same university. Well, grandma didn't agree when I said I wanted to attend this university but well, I though no photo session for a day was enough to make my grandma agreed...

"Ah, finally finish, un."

"Yup."

"How about if we go to somewhere, un?"

I smiled. "How about if you prepared everything for the meeting with my grandma?"

"I..I almost forgot, un! Now., what should I wear, what should I speak? ARGH?" Deidara became panic.

"Calm down, Dei. We already prepared it, remember?"

He looked at me and sighed in relief. "Hehehe.... I forgot that too, un."

"I'll pick you up at 7, OK?"

He nodded. I decided to introduce Deidara as my lover to grandma. Well, I had to do it, sooner or later. Gaara already knew it when he secretly checked the photo on my cell phone and his comment to me was, "Oh great. If life couldn't be weirder." and walked away. Deidara laughed really lid when I told him that.

"Danna? Did I have to bow first or just talk or..."

"Don't worry, Dei. I'm the one who will talk. You just need to answer grandma's question."

"OK, un. How about..."

"No more words, Dei. It'll be OK. I promise."

Or maybe not... Grandma looked at us with a really weird face.

"Sorry, Sasori?"

"He is my lover, grandma and his name is Deidara. He got scholarship at the university."

"Aren't you the one who get it?"

"Both of us."

"Where do you live?"

"He lives at..."

"I'm not ask you, Sasori. I ask him."

"At an apartment. My parents divorced and I live alone. Sometimes my little sister stay with me."

"His sister is at the same class with Gaara."

Grandma remained silent but then she smiled.

"Sasori-kun, you bring a cutie over here. Come here, dear, I want to take some photo with you. You could join if you want, Sasori-kun."

I could't talk. Photo session? Is that mean that Deidara would see my.... I gulped.

"How about, if we ate the dinner first?"

"No no no. Take a photo first then dinner."

"Dinner first then photo."

"Urm, what kind of photo we talk here, un? Is that bad, un?"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Sasori, it's a cute photo and you love them, right?" She looked at me with a really scary eyes.

I gulped. "Yes, grandma."

She smiled. "Now, come here, Dei."

I followed them. It became closer... and closer... and closer... and finally...

"Welcome to the studio, Dei-chan."

Oh my god! Deidara looked at the studio's wall where the embarrassing photos attached there. I could heard a giggle that turned into a laugh.

"Something funny?"

"No. It just.... Danna is so... cute, un"

He giggled again. _Damn_

"Then, wear this. You'll look cute too." Grandma handed him the Fairy Costume.

"U..Un?"

This time, I'm the one who giggled. Deidara always say that when he was surprised.

"It's fit for you. The fitting room is there."

Dei only nodded as he walked in.

A few minutes later Deidara came out. I giggled.

"You really look cute, Dei."

"S..Shut up, un."

"He's right, Dei-chan. You are really cute. Now now, do your pose and I'll take it with my camera."

"Pose, un?"

"You have to post as a fairy."

"What, un?"

He did some pose that was cute actually.

"Chiyo baa-san. Dinner is ready."

"Oh, Gaara! Come here, honey. Look at the cutie your brother bring."

Gaara looked at us. "I already know him. He is that blonde's brother."

"Ino, un."

Gaara just walked away. "Yeah, Ino."

We sat down on our chair.

"What do you want, Deidara-sama?"

"Un?"

I smiled. "I guess, lamb chops."

"Lamb chops, un?"

Deidara only ate it once and he really like it.

"You know the rest."

"Yes, Chiyo-sama."

The food arrived...

"So, where is your father and mother, Dei-chan?"

"My father, he works at Yamanaka Flower Shop, un."

"Oh, that flower shop. It's good."

"And my mother... she left us and went to another country and she married with another man and got a son from him."

"You see her?"

"No. Never actually. She just wrote letters to us, un."

"Oh. So what is your job? To pay the bill for your apartment?"

"Many, un. But a company called Akatsuki want to hire us, un."

"Us?"

Deidara looked at me. "Sasori didn't tell you, un?"

Grandma looked at me... Great. "Tell what?"

"That we will work at the company, un?"

"Sasori?"

"I just want to tell you today, grandma but Deidara told you first."

"Good. You could say that this is a party for you two."

"Party? That's great, un."

"How about you, Gaara?"

"What do you mean by that, **brother**?"

"How is your day?"

"Just tell me, don't use any unnecessary words."

"Gaara. What is wrong for your brother to ask you something?"

"No. Not at all, grandma."

"So?"

Gaara looked at me angrily. "I got into fight."

"Oh! It's great! Both of my grandsons become a liar in one day."

_No, grandma... It's almost every time. _"What! I say I want to tell you about the job! Dei just tells you first!"

"That's the same, young man. Both of you lie. You have to be punished."

"Sheesh.... That's why I don't tell Chiyo baa-san, **my beloved brother**."

"I'm not your beloved brother."

"Shut up you two! Go to your room, now!"

We stopped talking. "We don't get another photo session?"

"As the punishment?"

"Huh? Do you think that's the punishment?"

We nodded.

"Then, you're wrong. Go to your room, now! No need to finish your dinner."

We both sighed, "Yes, grandma."

"Yes, Chiyo baa-san."

"Un?"

"Let's go Dei. We go to my room."

Deidara looked at grandma and she nodded.

"Thanks for the food, un."

"Why you do that?" Gaara said at the stairs.

"For insult Dei."

"Hah? When?"

"Think yourself, little brother."

"Sheesh..."

"Hey, stop fighting you two, un."

"Hear your girlfriend, bro."

"Wha.."

"I'M NOT A GIRL, DAMMIT!"

Silence....

"Don't you dare to call me a girl, un. Is that your room, danna?"

I just nodded. Deidara went in quickly.

"I think I could die when he yelled and started to choke me."

"He's not choke you, stupid."

"But I know he would."

"How?"

"My instinct..."

I went inside and found Deidara was sitting on my bed.

"I'm sorry, danna."

"That's OK..."

He stood up and. "No, danna! That's not OK! If he talk one more word, no. One more alphabet. I would choke him to death, un."

I gulped. Gaara was right. "Well, he is annoying..."

"Do you think I should say sorry?"

"Maybe.... It's up to you."

And so, he knocked Gaara's door and welcomed by a scared face of Gaara (that I never see until now).

"W...W...What do you want?"

"I want to say sorry, Gaara-kun."

"T..that's OK. I forgive you. Now, ciao!" He closed his door again.

"Do you think he forgive me, un?"

"Yes he does."

The office is big.

"WOW, un."

"Yes, Dei. It's a WOW. A big WOW."

"We will work here, un?"

"Yup."

"Starting today, un?"

"Yup."

We went inside....

"Excuse me, un?"

The front office girl looked at us and smiled. "You must be the new guys. Just go up to the 13th floor. Boss have waited for you two."

"Is that mean we late, un?"

She smiled. "No."

"Good then. Let's go, Danna!"

"Oh...yes."

I took a quick glance and her expression was.... smiled ?!

"ARGH!!!!" Deidara shouted.

An aloe vera stood in front of the lift.

"Oh, please stop shouting." "Should I kill him?"

"Dei..."

"D..D..Danna... I'm afraid, un."

"Dei? Do you mean Deidara? You must be the new guys and you must be Sasori."

Deidara nodded. "D..Did anybody else like you, un?"

"Eh?" "He's annoying."

I sighed and Dei still hided behind me.

"Err, not like me...." He gave his evil smile... "But as weird as us."

I could hear Deidara gulped.

"The 13th floor full of weird people." "That's why you two are here."

"I..I'm not a weirdo, un."

"You are genius" "And genius is always be the weirdo."

Ting! The lift's door opened. Deidara still hided behind me and peeked.

"They seem normal, un."

"Of course they..."

"ARGH! BLUE MAN, UN!"

Deidara quickly ran to my back again.

The blue man looked at us. "Boss! They are here!"

And a blue haired girl came out from a room. Was she the boss?

"Kisame. Didn't Pein already told you to ask them to go inside?"

"Oh yeah, Konan-san. So, guys, go in to that room. The boss has waited for you."

We went to the room with Deidara still holding my arms.

I looked around. There were a silver-haired guy, that blue man, that aloe vera, a black-haired-ponytail guy, a guy with a weird hat and mask so we could only see his eyes, and that blue-haired girl.

"Don't worry. You'll know them soon."

We went to inside the manager's office. An orange-haired-man-with-a-lot-of-piercing sat on the chair.

"You have come, finally."

"S...s...sorry, un."

He just looked at us. "Yeah, whatever. Of course, you two know your position, right?"

'Position? What position? We shook our head. He sighed.

"You two are the proffesor of art. Sasori will handle sculpture and Deidara will handle painting. Understand?" We nodded.

'Now, my secretary, Konan, will show you your desk and tell you the rules."

"This way, please."

We went out from the room and followed her.

"Here is your desks. First rule, do your work first then your thing. Second, the work must be perfect. Third, do it seriously."

"Konan-san, un?"

"What, Deidara?"

"You say you'll tell us who are they, un?"

She sighed. "The silver haired guy is Hidan. He is an archeologist. And the one who fighting with him is Kakuzu. He is our acountant. The guy with ponytail hair is Uchiha Itachi. He is the zoologist and he handle the land part."

"Uchiha Itachi? Ino said that he like an Uchiha, un."

"The blue skin guy is Kisame. He is the zoologist and he handle the sea part. He painted his body blue. The guy you see on the lift is Zetsu. Or should I say, Zet and Tsu. They are siamese twin. Perfect siamese twin. They are botanist. They use that...venus flay trap thingy to... fell their work deeper."

"Weird, un."

She just sighed then headed back to the manager's room. "By the way, your job list is on your desk."

I picked up a paper on the desk.

"You are assigned to chek the originality of a statue at the house of Mr. Tensai because somebody said that it was a duplicate from the one at their house."

_What the! _

"Danna, what do you get?"

"Check the originality about a statue. You?"

"Erm, I don't have any. It's a blank."

"Eh?!'

"It's because our freelancer reporter and journalist can't do the job right." Kisame suddenly said.

Deidara hid quickly behind my back.

"Oh you mean the fucking siter that I fucking have? She is still fucking in the fucking school!"

"Then why you let her join?"

"Fuck you."

"What do you mean by journalist and reporter?"

Everybody looked at me and Deidara weirdly.

"You know about our magazine, right?"

"The Akatsuki Magazine. With black color as the background and the red cloud."

"Err, no."

"Oh, that magazine, un. I saw them once in a store, un."

"You read it? It;s good, right?"

"Erm, I didn't buy it, un. It's creepy, un."

They looked at us again.

'So, in another word, you two don't know about this company?"

We nodded.

'Fuck. The fucking boss is fucking stupid or what?"

It's my turn to gulped now. I thought that my first day here wasn't really good.....


End file.
